Talk:Amell family
Warden & Hawke, Family? If the Warden is a Mage, you have the Amell last name. So does Hawke. So, the Mage Warden and Hawke are related? :Yes, Hawke and a mage Warden are related, we don't know exactly how closely they are related though. Hawke is also the DA2 protagonist's surname not their given name (which the player can choose), Amell is his/her mother's maiden name. 19:37, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Cousin maybe? Twice Removed? :They could be first cousins with Hawke's mom being the Wardens aunt, or they could be from a branch families that split off twenty generations back, only the writers know at the moment. 03:11, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Is there any mention of Hawke being related to the hero of Ferelden if you import a human mage Warden to DA2? :When Bethany has survived she may mention that it would have been better if she had gone to the Circle and she might even would have become the hero of Ferelden. On an other occasion Leandra tells you that her Cousins Child is the Hero of Ferelden. If the Human Mage Warden is the child of a noble from Kirkwall how is it the Warden ends up in Ferelden ? :I assume it's possible for a recently captured mage to be put in a Circle outside of their homeland. Or perhaps the Warden's father was Fereldan, but had his children have their mother's surname. Considering how there hasn't been any explanation or confirmation yet, it's all just guessing at this point. (talk) 19:28, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Solona/Daylen Amell Should we put Solona/Daylen Amell down, because, despite whether or not the Warden was a mage, Solona/Daylen still existed, and still helped Jowan escape from the Circle. The only difference being that they were most likely killed or brought to the mage's prison. (talk) 20:36, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :While I don't fully understand how we could put them down it is not known if they helped Jowan Escape or tried to doublecross him. And whatever heppened to'em, they are still related. ::Yeah, that argument doesn't work (regarding Jowan). I'm okay with adding them, but it's just that these names aren't canonical (it's only the default ones for the Warden; it doesn't mean this is their names if they are not made into one). --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 22:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Aristide Amell, Perrin Threnhold and the Timeline This may have been mentioned elsewhere... but should we not make some note of the timeline discrepancies? If Perrin Threnhold was deposed in 9:21 Dragon, as we are told, then surely it is impossible for the Amell family codex entry -- in which Aristide was being considered for the position before Revka's child and Leandra running off with Malcolm -- to be accurate. (talk) 00:25, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, if Viscount Threnhold's revolt is listed as 9:21 it must be long after Leandra and Malcolm left Kirkwall. Or Hawke is a very precocious child of nine during the Blight. There's several characters you meet who remember that revolt and Meredith isn't old enough to have been in power before Hawke's birth. Her promotion to KC came because of the revolt. So I don't think we could move the timeline of the Viscount's rebellion back any further than fifteen years, tops. Ten years is good. I think the Threnhold revolt is more core to the timeline than what has been inferred/said about the Amells. Maybe Aristide was a rival to Perrinn Threnhold's ascension after Chivalry's death? (and the irony that the Amells sent their mage to the Circle, but Perrin ended up far more liberal than they) (talk) 23:15, August 25, 2013 (UTC) fausten i think we should put fausten down as the parent of leandra and gamlen on their pages in the little box for family, since hawke, bethany, carver, fergus, trian, ect all have their parents listed. only problem is that fausten is a name for both girls and boys, so i cant tell if its the mum or dad. does it ever mention in a codex entry or something? i never read those. :p Garg Amell It's hard for me to keep seriously the surname of Amell for a mage Warden, given that it makes me think someone at Bioware must secretly have been a Smurfs fan and thought the name of Gargamel the wizard would be fun to sneak into the game in some form. (VicGeorge2K9 (talk) 23:13, August 13, 2011 (UTC)) I've never thought of it like that... but I always thought the surname Amell was a reference to the character Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor and the love of Richard Cypher/Rahl in the book series "The Sword of Truth" by Terry Goodkind. I could therefore always take the name seriously, loved the reference (even if it might of been accidental) and it was one of my reasons for being a mage - the other being I love mages. Etiological Myth (talk) 13:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Unconfirmed Notes *According to Codex entry: Malcolm Hawke's Reply, Lord Aristide Amell is Leandra's father, not her uncle. Which may also mean that Lord Fausten is the uncle of Leandra & Gamlen, and possibly the father of Revka. *Hawke, Bethany, Carver and Charade are second cousins to Revka Amell -- meaning The Warden (Human Magi Origin) is related to Hawke, Bethany, Carver and Charade as a second cousin once removed. Reading through the related Codex entries, I am unable to confirm the exact relationship between Aristide, Fausten, Revka, Damion and the Hawke family. Therefore, I have moved these notes here. According to Malcolm's letter, Aristide is stated to be Leandra's father; it can also be deduced that he was the head of the family regarding both parties held at the estate and possible elevation to Viscount. Fausten is probably his younger brother and the father of Damion, given the smuggling. I suspect the family tree looks like this: ancestors | ------------- | | Aristide Fausten | | ------------- -------------- | | | | Leandra Gamlen Damion Revka | | | Hawkes Charade Warden If so, the Warden and Hawke would be second cousins. It may also look like this: ancestors | ------------- | | Aristide Fausten | | ------------- | | | | Leandra Gamlen Damion | | | Hawkes Charade Revka | Warden Which would make the Warden and Hawke second cousins once removed, as above. Additional information would be wonderful. Imany (talk) 21:04, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Has anyone asked has anyone asked a bioware member about this connection to the (possible)warden?-- (talk) 16:20, October 18, 2011 (UTC) '''Rearranging Bethany and Carver? In a conversation in Gamlen's house Carver is referred to as the 'second child' implying he is the older of the twins. Subsequently the order of the family tree should perhaps be rearranged? CatharsisNZ (talk) 22:10, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Same could apply to Gamlen and Leandra?